SSBB Truth or Dare
by whitemokona234
Summary: So many toys to play with! Yay! Hehehe... I hope you guys enjoy torturing these little puppets cuz I know I will... Rating may change due to extremity of dares.
1. Chapter 1

Crissy: *sitting in a chair watching Ike/Marth videos*

Ike: What the hell?

Crissy: *turns around to see the whole gaming cast of SSBB standing behind me* OMG! It's a dream come true!

Zelda: What is the meaning of this?

Crissy: *shrugs shoulders* I dunno. Although, it might've been the dimensional warping toaster that I thought was just a regular toaster. Speaking of which, do any of you guys have the toast that I put in there?

Toon Link: *brings me the toast*

Crissy: Aw~! Thank you! You're even more adorable in real life!… Or maybe I went to you guys and didn't notice. *looks around* Oh! I know where we are!

Pit: Mind telling us where that is?

Crissy: :T Well, touchy touchy.

Pit: I- What?

Crissy: Whatever. You guys aren't in SSBB anymore, but you're not in my world either. You're in my imagination room.

Red: …Why are there dudes making out with each other in here?

Crissy: Oh, I have a serious mental condition. It's called yaoi. Nasty disease, it is.

Peach: OMG, I have, like, the_ exact _same thing!

Crissy: Sweet! Join the club, blondie!

Peach: Uh-huh!

Crissy: Anty-way, until we figure out where you guys are s'posed to be, wanna play a game of truth or dare?

Ike: What's that?

Crissy: *shakes head; smiles* Oh Ikey, Ikey, Ikey… so, so naïve.

Ike: *WTF face*

Crissy: Truth or dare is a game. Like for instance, I'll say 'truth or dare?' and you pick one.

Ike: …

Crissy: I said _and you pick one!_

Ike: … Huh?

Crissy: Pick truth or dare, dammit!

Ike: Oh… uh, dare?

Crissy: Alright, now I give you a dare. I dare you to… kiss Marth!

Ike & Marth: WHAT?

Peach: Yay!

Marth: I most certainly will not allow this!

Crissy: Hey, be glad I'm going easy on you. In my South Park truth or dare fic, everybody is making everybody fuck each other. It's madness. And, if I attract the right peoples, the same thing will happen here. _And_ you betta be glad I'm making sexy Ikey-poo here kiss you. For all you know, someone could dare you to kiss Ganondorf or something.

Marth:… Ew…

Crissy: Exactly. Now, get it over with so I can take these pi-… I mean, post this chapter.

Ike: *awkward blush; quickly plants a kiss on Marth's cheek*

Marth: *blushes; looks down*

Roy: *growls*

Crissy & Peach: *takes picture with digital camera* Oh yeah.

Ike: So, that's what truth or dare is? Kissing?

Crissy: Actually, it consists of a whole lot more. And, it's pretty much rule-less except for two: You have to do a dare and when you get truth, you have to answer truthfully. Or else I'll shoot you with this paintball gun. *pulls out paintball gun; locks and loads*

Wario: Wah-ha-ha! We are major fighters! You think that measly thing could hurt-

Crissy: *shoots Wario in the nuts with a blue paintball*

Wario: FUCK DAMMIT SHIT!

Crissy: Hey, you have the same reaction Cartman did!

Samus: *covers Ness and Lucas' ears* Hey, fatass, watch your mouth around the kids!

Zelda: *covers Nana and Popo's ears* Yeah!

Peach: *covering Toon Link's ears* Honestly, Wario…

Crissy:… Okay, so while Wario is busy mourning and cursing over his loss of being able to continue his bloodline, I'll tell you guys the characters you'll be able to use!

Ike

Marth

Nana

Popo

Toon Link

Link

Ness

Lucas

Pit

Snake

Peach

Samus

Zelda (Sheik too)

Mario

Luigi

Mr. Game and Watch

Pikachu

Jigglypuff

Lucario

Roy

Red/Pokemon Trainer (along with his Pokemon)

Ganondorf

Sonic

Fox

Wolf

Falco

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

Yoshi

Oilmar (and his Pikmin)

Captain Falcon

Crazy Hand

And Master Hand

Sonic: Hey, wait! We didn't even agr-!

Crissy: Yay truth or dare!


	2. Apology

Sorry peoples, as this is not an actual chapter, but apparently some editing needs to take place before I can continue anyway. Due to a review I have recently received, I need to edit the chapters I've written because the way I've written them is against the rules of . So, the next chapter will be put on a… longer hold.

I also would like to apologize for the fact that I haven't uploaded anything. Compy problems, really. I'd started on a chapter, and then something would happen, my compy would crash, and it'd be gone for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
